dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Philece Sampler
|birthplace = San Angelo, Texas, U.S. |family = Brad Blaisdell (ex-spouse) Larry Dean (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Actress Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1978-present |status = Active }}Philece P. Sampler (born July 16, 1953) is an American voice actress and television actress. She got her start on the serial Days of Our Lives and the soap opera Another World. She has also voiced in various characters in English-language dubs of Japanese anime and animation. Philece's vocal range has demonstrated the ability to play male roles (Cody from Digimon), old women roles (Tiptory in Eureka Seven and Toph in The Legend of Korra), as well as being able to use her normal voice in many roles. Biography After graduating from the University of North Texas in 1975 with a drama degree, she went to Hollywood and quickly landed guest roles in a few TV movie and TV series, including the 1978 series The Incredible Hulk in season 4, episode 61 titled "The Dark Side". Sampler first made a name of herself playing Renée DuMonde on the soap Days of Our Lives. The Renee character became the focus of a major 1983 murder mystery, resulting in one of the most spectacular send-offs in daytime history. After leaving Days of our Lives in September 1983, she went on to the TV series Rituals, which ran from 1984–1985. The show also starred future soap stars Mary Beth Evans (Kayla, Days) and Jon Lindstrom (Kevin, GH), as well as veteran soap star Kin Shriner (ex-Scotty, GH; ex-Brian, B&B) and Tina Louise (Ginger from Gilligan's Island.) After Rituals, Philece went on to Another World in 1986 to play Donna Love, a role she took over from originating actress Anna Stuart. She left AW in 1989 when Stuart reclaimed the role. She had a couple guest starring roles on T. J. Hooker as Sue Ann and on Hunter as Casey. She then took a sabbatical to Japan with her then-fiance. She returned to the US with a few screenplays and formed Philman Entertainment, a production company. Sampler worked as associate producer of the Los Angeles stage hit Sordid Lives by Del Shores. She performed in UPN's animated series, The Incredible Hulk, as the voice of Betty Ross. She remains pals with her former Days of our Lives love-interest Gregg Marx (David Banning). She did a voice on Nickelodeon's Rugrats, where she played Emma (Chuckie's love interest) in the episode "He Saw, She Saw". She later voiced Francine, a character from the Rugrats spin-off series All Grown Up! and was well known for voicing Cody Hida and Mimi Tachikawa in the anime series Digimon. Philece got married on July 10, 1999 to her old flame, Larry Dean, whom she first dated twenty years ago. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''The Bonfire of Destiny'' (2019) - Gouvernante (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''Home for Christmas'' (2019) - Jorid Films *''A Fortunate Man'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Live Twice, Love Once'' (2019) - Additional Voices Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Woman (ep. 19) *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Sabine Cheng, Ms. Mendeleiev, Chaperone (ep. 14) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Blonde Woman (ep. 16), Francine (ep. 16), Wake-up Call (ep. 16), Nina (ep. 68) *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1980) - Aunt Polly *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - Helga's Sister (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Assistant Principal Kyoto, Hostess (ep. 53), Girl Student B (ep. 54), Girl Student 1 (ep. 55), Kei's Mother (ep. 64) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Misao Makimachi, Sakura, Yuki, Akane (ep. 43), Shinta (ep. 77), Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Kanno (ep. 8), Yoko (ep. 11), Aquarium Director (ep. 15), Housewife (ep. 15), Yui-Li's Mother (ep. 16), Miyu's Mother (eps. 22, 26) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Monique (ep. 13) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Mimi Tachikawa, Koromon (ep. 16) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Cody Hida, Mimi Tachikawa, Catherine Deneuve, Anna, Palmon (ep. 47), Cody's Daughter (ep. 50) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Rena, Drago Dactyl *''Love Hina'' (2000) - Tsuruko Aoyama (ep. 25) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Fishman (ep. 2) *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Binka, Kiri *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Kelly, RFG Attendant (ep. 3), Gas Attendant (ep. 9), Pit Team Member (ep. 10), Married Woman (ep. 11) *''Vandread'' (2000) - Barnette Orangello *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Linda (ep. 6) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Yoshie Matsuki, Alice McCoy, Woman (ep. 17) *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Shoka Tokonatsu *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Barnette Orangello *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) - Taeko Minazuki, Tsurube, Sankaku, Clothes Store Worker (ep. 16), Female Clerk (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Shinya Kanbara, Tomoko Kimura, Floramon (ep. 4), Burgermon (ep. 39) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Mai Kirifuda (eps. 53-65) *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Mistress (ep. 9), Taro (ep. 10), Yoneko (ep. 10) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Gobo *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Alister Agrew, Young Claus Valca *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Cher's Assistant (ep. 11), Little Indian Girl (ep. 19) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Lori, Additional Voices *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Mie Delgado *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Ayame, Waineton *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Sawa (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) - Silvia, Old Woman (ep. 5) *''Idaten Jump'' (2005-2006) - Kakeru Sakamaki, Masumi Yamato, Rika, Ken (Female Voice; ep. 3), Mother (ep. 13), Jero's Sister (ep. 14) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Hostage (ep. 2), Teacher (ep. 21), Additional Voices *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Nanami, Thomas' Mother (ep. 15) *''Tokko'' (2006) - Sakura Rokujo *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Valkyrie *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Observer (ep. 3), Broadcaster (ep. 4) *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Mataro Mankanshoku *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Suzie Q *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Mead (ep. 2) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Goten, Piiza (eps. 13-15), Young Goku (ep. 16) (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Mob's Mother, Kaito Shiratori, Female Student C (ep. 2), Member (ep. 10) *''Aggretsuko'' (2018-present) - Additional Voices *''SWORDGAI The Animation'' (2018) - Kei Anime Shorts *''Leave it to Kero!'' (2000) - Spinel OVAs & Specials *''éX-Driver'' (2000-2001) - Lorna Endō *''Darling'' (2003) - Kozue Irie, Minori Makoto, Woman (ep. 3) Anime Films *''Pom Poko'' (1994) - Additional Voices *''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card'' (2000) - Kaho Mizuki *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Mimi Tachikawa, Cody Hida, Grandma Ishida *''A Letter to Momo'' (2012) - Great Auntie *''Air Bound'' (2015) - Additional Voices (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Ni no Kuni'' (2019) - Pub Mistress External Links *Philece Sampler at the Internet Movie Database *Philece Sampler at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA